Spider-Man with a Vengeance
by Dojeda123
Summary: Spider-Man discovers not only a man with a fishbowl head, he discovers more Villians. Lots of Blood and Gore is gonna happen here. Enjoy the movie. Grab popcorn and skittles. Even a sprite. Chill out and scream.
1. Chapter 1

Peter turns to Spider-Man, Part 1 (Notices a weird man with a head of a fish)

It all starts on perfect day in 2002. Peter goes to school waiting for the school bus.  
Suddenly, the bus pulls straight without stopping So, peter runs for the bus. He yells "wait. Wait!"  
Then the bus stops, the driver angry. Tells peter in a low voice "Stupid geek kid".  
Flash seems mean to peter and trips him on the bus.  
Pete falls near Mary jane. Mary jane says "You ok?"  
Pete says "Hi may. Yeah i'm fine how are you?"  
Mary Jane says "let's not talk now. We'll talk later. I don't want flash noticing i'm talking to you".  
Pete agreed.  
Later on, Pete arrives to school.  
Noticing they are going to a trip to a science museum.  
Pete loves museums so he goes happily. He loves pictures.  
So he's gonna snap a few.  
Later on in the day, he arrives at the science museum in Queens.  
He looks at the museum. He sees insects in cages. So he snaps those.  
Then he looks at the special Spider which is Red and blue. He loved the spider so he took a picture.  
Then, as he moved along, he sees mary jane alone. Pete has love affections for her but she doesn't know.  
So, he goes up to her and says "Can i take a picture of you"?  
Mary is so surprised she says "Hehe sure peter go ahead".  
Peter doesn't know that the special red and blue spider is creeping up on him from behind his neck going down to his hands.  
Then, a few seconds later, it bites him.  
Then peter says "Ouch. What the heck?"  
Then he sees the spider running off.  
As the day goes on, pete seems to feel odd.  
He goes home. He faints. Doesn't wake up for 24 hours.  
Aunt May and Uncle Ben finds something is wring with peter.  
He wakes up the next afternoon. Not knowing, he sees he's more Muscular and can see clearly without his glasses.  
Then he notices he throws webs. Pete says "What the heck"?  
So, he goes off for a walk. Then, he sees crime down on 112 street.  
His senses triggers. Then sees this weird man with a bowl and fish.  
Bit more strangely, he has it on his head. Bashing cars, people and buses.  
Pete wants to fight but he doesn't have a suit. So he lets this one goes.  
Will peter be on time to fight this strange looking person?


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, peter goes home to do research on this

mysterious creature. But, he needs a friend.

So, he goes through his iPhone. He calls his friend

Michael Jackson. Michael picks up. Michael says

"Hey Pete. Hows everything?"

Pete says "I'm good mike. I need help."

So Mike agrees and runs to Pete to his apartment on

112 and 2nd avenue.

Before mike arrives, Pete draws a picture of how he wants his costume.

So, he draws it on a loose-leaf paper. The way it came out was very very good.

So, He runs to a costume shop to make the costume. Pete tells the clerk, i need this in 15 minutes.

So the clerk agrees. 15 minutes later, peter got his costume and meets up with Michael in his apartment.

So both pete and mike discuss on teaming up to fight this creature.

So both head to Flat Iron district. Pete web swings. Mike moonwalks.

While they both arrive they see distruction.

Now, both of them fight this thing. Pete web blocks the creature and mike moonwalks head butt punch the thing.

And Peter kicks the bowl and breaks it. Peter who is spider man in suit says "Who are you? Tell Me your name Now!"

The creature says "I am Mysterio".

Both Michael Jackson and Spiderman takes Mysterio to the Police Station for Questioning.

Will Mysterio strike again?


	3. Chapter 3

While at the Precinct, both Michael and Spiderman start asking questions.

But it seems Mysterio doesn't want to open up.

So, Michael gets furious and slaps the shit out of Mysterio.

Michael says to Mysterio "What the hell is your problem? You

going out in the borough of Manhattan, terrorizing citizens

with your stupidity. Do you feel any regret and pain? You better

start open it up brother. You gonna get your ass kicked by both of

us if you don't open up you piece of shit. And why the hell u got a head

as a bowl and a fish too. You mental or something?"

Mysterio says "Shut up you moonwalking creep. Talking to me like

you my father or something. What the fuck is wrong with you? Yes

I'm in great anger. I'm in so much pain. Why? I lost my wife to cancer.

I became evil because i feel like its the last thing i have now. I wanted to see

blood shed in the streets cause its something that will make me happy."

Spider-man says "Oh shut up with your stuff. All we want is who is making you

do these things. SAY IT NOW!"

Mysterio says "Ok Ok. Fine. I am being led by Dr. Octopus. He made me do it.

He told me to kill people because he is in great anger because his science shit exploded in his

lab. He wanted to make harry happy because it was something that his dad wanted to accomplish.

You don't have to believe me. Go ahead. Put my ass in jail."

Spider-man & Michael whispers and say to eachother "What should we do? Should we let him go or what?"

They both agreed to keep him in jail for a while until matters get straighten out.

What is going to happen now? Will Mysterio gain his innocence?

Who knows. We will find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

While Mysterio is in Jail, Spidey and Michael are on to another journey.

While they go to places to change to regular clothes, Michael says to Peter

"I need to meet up with my sister Janet. She needs some stuff for me to take care of.

She has family over".

Peter says "Ok you go do that. Harry called me to help him with a science project"

While the 2 split, Peter encounters a villian.

This villain seems strong. Weird. Unknown.

It looks like a big lizard but with a jacket of a doctor.

So peter follows it. But the lizard goes to the Sewers.

Peter puts on his costume again just in case.

He follows it all the way down.

The lizard records a video but the voice seems to have the voice of

Dr. Connors.

But Dr. Connors seems to be doing something very bad.

He has a green liquid that can do something very very wrong for the city.

These liquids contain elements that can produce Lizard mutants.

Peter web attacks Lizard to prevent him from doing more of these.

So the Lizard gets angry and follows spider-man in the sewers.

Peter swings faster from being attacked but the lizard caught up.

The lizard says to Spider-Man "What brings you here little boy? Are you sneaking up on me?

Who the hell sent you here?"

Spider-man says "Dr. Connors STOP! You are destroying yourself and the city. STOP!"

Dr. Connors/Lizard says "NO! Shut Up peter! This is my future. Get Lost!"

Spider-man says "WHAT!? thats it!"

Spider-man fights with lizard. Spider-man gets scratches and bruises. His costume is half

teared up. He has open wounds that you can see veins and blood spilling out.

So, Dr. Connors runs off to a undisclosed location.

Where did he go? What is he up to?


End file.
